


Gentle Beast

by VampChocKami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampChocKami/pseuds/VampChocKami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart-racing chase through a starlit night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically my first try at fanfic writing. I copied it from my ffnet account and there is a leetle bit of m/m fluff.

Hardly a minute passed before I was panting; short and hard like my heartbeat. My pulse was racing and winning against my legs, as every few pounds in my chest preceded every pound of my feet on the ground. My shallow breaths and thumping footsteps were the lyrics to the melodious growl that pursued my movements.

He- _no_!

No,  _it_ was chasing me. He was no longer man but beast; a cur that dared to threaten me! I spared a pant to grunt in indignation at this appalling event. He shall pay dearly for this disrespect, once I am able to breathe without my entire body quivering like a leaf on a wind-shook tree branch before falling free to alight on a dog's nose for a moment.

Always only a moment.

An instant before the cute pup decides to play with this new object, and in that instant transforms into a mutt of no future intentions and a focus on the now, in the dirt, battering its new small plaything.

This extremely extensive and long-winded metaphor has distracted me so much so that I've slowed down enough to hear his growl of pursuit become a howl of triumph as a warm mass drives me to the ground.

Spluttering and gasping, and making it look cool, I lift my head.

"Monster." I mutter.

Laughter answers my blatant insult.

"You're just mad 'cause you lost moneybags."

I scowl at the blonde head resting on my back.

"I wasn't aware we were competing mutt. Could you tell me how attacking me out of nowhere qualifies as the start signal for a race?"

A question mark answered my query.

"There are a coupla unnecessarily big words in der, but I tink I get it. Why'd I chase ya? Well 'cause ya decided to run tha's why. And then it became a competition to see who could outrun who, and since I caught ya I win."

I stare dumbfounded, over my shoulder, at the boy still clinging to my back and then sigh.

"Fine, whatever. You're still hanging on to me you know?" I point out.

"I know." He continues but his next words are muffled by my dark shirt. I struggle to sit up; somehow he still manages his grip as I do.

"What was that pup?"

"... You smell nice." He mutters to the grass.

My eyes widen and a very small, rare smile appears on my face. It seems this may be one of the few times we won't be at each other's throats. I stroke Joey's hair then ruffle it and chuckle when he growls a little.

"Cut it out Kaiba."

That rare smile remaining on my face I decide that I won't ask the reason for the mutt's being at the park at midnight because I now know my own.


End file.
